


【锤基】偏见之心

by GanGanGan



Series: 锤基中篇 [18]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: 主教Thor/主教夫人Loki ABO设定 先婚后爱 HE设定参考《使女的故事》，加上了ABO设定，如果没看过剧的话可以看这段简介：在这个世界中，生育率严重降低，一些Alpha主教掌管大权，把Omega当做一种资源：有生育能力的Omega会被送进感化局，被管教成使女后分配给主教家庭，为主教怀孕生子。失去生育能力的Omega会沦为仆人，或在监视中苟且偷生，反抗者会被处死或送去污染区。只有极个别的Omega会成为主教夫人，过上衣食无忧的生活。警告：这篇文中Omega过得比较苦，文中一些私设，可能OOC，如果比较介意的话就不要看啦TUT





	1. Chapter 1

Loki Odinson的一天从早上八点开始。  
他在宽阔柔软的大床上翻了个身，把真丝被子踢到一边，借着室外耀眼的阳光揉揉眼睛，有几分钟里他呆愣地望向天花板的大理石吊顶，床头的古董闹铃响了第三次后，他迅速下床，走进浴室冲了个澡，一边擦着湿漉漉的头发，一边挑选今天的衣服。  
衣柜里是清一色的绿色衣物，仅有款式有些不同。他今天要出门参加一些社交活动，所以选了一件深绿色的修身长袍，和与之搭配的薄呢外套。  
Loki打了个哈欠，坐在梳妆台前打理头发，卷曲的黑发被理顺，轻柔地搭在耳后，宽阔的镜面上映出他白皙的脸，以及身后宽敞华丽的卧室。  
他已经有很久没有看过报纸，或者浏览手机电脑了，但Loki心里非常清楚，自己现在的生活与外界的Omega相比，已经算得上奢侈。  
几年前，改变刚开始发生时，他的父亲Laufey及时看清了局势，安排自己的大儿子Hel成为另一辖区的主教，而他的次子Loki借着Hel的主教身份以及家中丰厚的资产，迅速走上了这个刚刚建立的上流社会，与一位年轻的主教成婚。  
实际上这一切都是由Laufey和他的兄长们安排的，Loki没有选择权，但他也没有怨言——一切早已改变，Omega失去了话语权，有生育能力的被送进感化院中再次分配，失去生育能力的则沦为奴仆，或是因为激烈反抗被送进污染区。除此之外，他们最好的结局就是嫁给一位主教，过上不愁吃喝的生活，而Loki就是一个如此幸运的Omega。  
他首要目的是活下去，为此他可以忍受冷漠的丈夫，无趣的社交活动，无法阅读写作，、大部分时间都独自一人坐着的清冷生活。  
想到这些让他的心情极度糟糕，Loki面容扭曲地磨着后槽牙，思考着砸烂这个虚假完美生活的可能性——然后那该死的闹钟又开始响了，这是Thor送给他的新婚礼物，表盘上镌刻的女孩随着机关摇着铁片裙摆，似乎提醒他做一个顺从的Omega。  
最终他冲着镜子微笑了一下，快步走下楼梯，Thor已经起床了，正在一边吃早餐一边看报纸。  
Loki来到他侧面的座位，礼貌地冲他微笑，“美好的一天。”  
Thor敷衍地点点头，依旧把注意力放在报纸上，甚至懒得回复他一句。  
他们家的女仆快步走上前，把早餐放在Loki面前，Loki冲她道出感谢后，她低下头离开了。  
Sif一向不善言辞，Loki已经习惯了，他开始享用自己的早餐，喝下半杯果汁之后，身旁传出了刀叉放在瓷盘上的脆响，“我去工作了。”  
Loki站起身来，脸上维持着一个温柔的笑，“慢走。”  
金发男人匆忙穿上了大衣，在出门前转过身来，“今天的晚宴要准备得豪华些。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”Loki冲他点头，也跟着走到门前，目送自己的丈夫离开家。  
送走Thor之后，他的早餐已经有些凉了，Loki随便吃了一点，把盘子扔进厨房的洗碗槽里，他望了一眼正在腌制肉类的Sif，“我白天要出门，你可以自己准备晚宴吗？”  
“当然可以，夫人。”Sif恭敬地点点头。  
Fandral正在厨房门口等着他，Loki把手包递给他，“我们去Alan主教家。”  
“好。”金发司机去车库发动汽车，Loki上车后就拉上了挡板，半开车窗，望向窗外的景色。  
他不喜欢室外，但家里实在是太过枯燥无味，司机Fandral和女仆Sif正像他的丈夫一样，对待他很冷漠。更可悲的是，他已经开始习惯这种被疏远、被当成装饰品的感觉了。他甚至还会感激Thor对他的冷漠，这样他只需要装出乖巧的表象，用不着和对方做一些令人作呕的事。在他们刚结婚时，Thor没有强迫他，甚至是在刻意躲避着他，这点算是这段婚姻生活中的唯一慰藉。  
但另一方面，这也让他感到无趣，他不能理解其他主教夫人的快乐来源于哪里，奢侈品、孩子还是支配他人的快乐？每一天Loki都感觉自己被困在了一个玩具箱子里，不断地敲打着却没有出口，再也没人叫他的名字，他被称之为Odinson夫人，变成了一个主教的附属品，不知道自己会在哪一天疯掉，毁掉这个外面裹着完美包装的生活。  
“我们到了。”Fandral停好了车，下车为Loki打开门，Loki拿好包走进了Alan主教家。  
“Odinson夫人。”Alan夫人正在门口等他，她脸上带着快活的笑，Loki走上前恭喜她，今天的午宴是为了庆祝她家的使女进入预产月，整个辖区的主教夫人们都来了，屋子里满是欢声笑语。  
Alan家的使女正坐在大厅中央的沙发上，她紧闭着嘴，用双手紧抓着自己的腹部，一些同样是使女的Omega围绕着她，试图和她沟通，仍然没什么效果。  
这片鲜艳的红色让Loki感到刺眼，他没有像其他主教夫人一样走上前，去摸那女孩的腹部，而是直接走上了大厅，加入到夫人们的茶会中。  
主教夫人们大多是娇小的女性，男性Omega不太多见，这让Loki显得格格不入，关于穿着打扮的话题他总是插不进去，不过其他方面的，他还能说上几句。  
即使Thor不说，Loki也明白Thor的地位不算好，普通主教是不会被安排婚姻的，所幸这些夫人们从不管丈夫的事，甚至很少了解，也就不因Thor的地位问题鄙视他，Loki和她们一起享用茶点，聊着无趣的话题，午宴结束后，她们开始分散着谈话，有两位夫人走到阳台找他。  
“这是新来的Bowen夫人，她有话想对你说。”负责引荐的夫人说完后，便扔下他们离去了。  
“有什么事吗？”Loki挑眉望向她。  
金发女人走上前，冲着他的耳边说，“我听说您在贩卖一些首饰……”  
“我从没做那种事，”Loki笑了，“我只是把一些不需要的装饰品送给别人。”  
“我说得就是这个。”Bowen夫人显得有些兴奋，“她们说你的首饰都很精美，我能看一下吗？”  
Loki望向窗外，“你需要什么？我可以带来给你看。”  
“项链，最好是珍珠的。”Bowen夫人握住了Loki的手，她脸上带着真诚的快乐——现在作为装饰品的首饰是禁止售卖的，当她提出自己想购买时，夫人们就给她指了指这个黑发男人，她希望自己不要失望。  
“我有珍珠的饰品，不过是手链，”Loki打开了自己的手包，给她展示袋子里圆润的珍珠手链，“出门时恰好带着……”  
“我要这个。”Bowen夫人快速地打断了她，她小心地望了一眼身后，把一个纸卷放进了Loki包中，Loki也把手链递给了她。  
她看起来就像捡到了宝物一般高兴——毕竟这只纯金镶嵌珍珠的手链在以前要几千刀，现在却只需要一卷食物代币，主教们的食物分配很充足，只要节省一些或让丈夫找个理由申请，便可以从Loki这里换取漂亮的首饰。  
“这是我们之间的秘密。”Loki笑了笑，Bowen夫人笑着和他握手，“当然，我绝不会告诉其他人。”  
Loki开始这种私下里的贩售行为已经有一阵子了，Laufey曾经营珠宝连锁店，歇业后就把大量珠宝库存赠与Loki，作为婚前礼物。Loki对首饰没什么兴趣，但是以前的钞票已经作废，金银饰品和宝石却没有过时，他开始利用这些珠宝换取自己需要的东西。至于那些主教夫人们，她们想要他的收藏品，所以没有告发他的动机，这种行为目前还比较安全。  
金发女人离开后，Loki清点了一下她给自己的食物代币，大都是牛奶、肉类和鸡蛋的，正是他想要的。  
Loki在阳台站了一会儿，另一位主教夫人来找他了，Galen夫人和他住得很近，他们相处得比较好，她年纪很大了，有一头漂亮的棕发，盘在脑后显得有些严谨，“等会儿你要陪我去医院吗？”  
“好啊。”Loki点点头，Galen家的使女怀孕了，但是身体状态不太好，所以需要经常去医院产检，他已经陪着Galen夫人去过几次了。  
“真不知道你为何愿意一直陪着我去医院，你应该留在这儿和他们一起享用下午茶。”  
“如果我说是因为我们感情好，你会觉得被欺骗了吗？”Loki忍不住笑了，“说实话，我很好奇生育这件事，也很喜欢孩子。”  
“真是看不出来。”Galen夫人审视着身边的青年，“我以为你思维偏向于男性一些呢。”  
“是的，不过我很早就没有生育能力了，几乎没体会过，所以才很好奇。”Loki望着远方的景色，他脸上带着淡淡的遗憾，罕见地露出一丝脆弱。  
Galen夫人没有怀疑他，她伸手攥住了Loki冰凉的手指，“无论早晚，我们都失去了这种能力，我们都是一样的。”  
“嗯。”Loki轻叹了一声。  
“而使女，他们是上天派下的使者，来完成我们的愿望……”她远远地望向自己家的使女，那位男性Omega的小腹已经微微鼓起，在他同伴羡慕的目光中，吃下了两块草莓蛋糕。  
“你不能再吃了，对健康不好！”Galen夫人走上前去，严厉地呵斥他，她的使女吓得眼眶发红，Loki拉了拉她的胳膊，“我们该去医院了。”  
Galen夫人和他家的使女共用一辆车，Loki的车跟着他们，很快就到了做产检的医疗机构，他们把使女送进检查室，在门口焦急地等待着结果。  
第一批检查结果很快就出来了，Omega的状态比起上次已经稳定了一些，Galen夫人松了一口气，然后她的注意力完全显示屏上的模糊影像吸引了，她望着孕育在使女腹中的孩子，不停地发出快乐的笑声。Loki拍拍她的肩膀恭喜她，然后借口要上厕所离开。  
这所医疗机构专门服务于使女和主教夫人，有大量检查室，Loki很快就找到了自己需要的那间，趁着走廊没人时钻了进去，屋子里十分阴暗，他的熟人正躲在仪器后面等他。  
Banner确认进来的是Loki后，才站起身来，“你把东西带来了吗？”  
Loki点点头，如约把包里的两卷食物代币递给Banner。Banner打开抽屉翻找了一会儿，把两只塑封好的针剂递给Loki，“这是我能找到的最后的抑制剂了。”  
Loki借着微弱的灯光望向包装上的文字，“二代的？”  
“早就被被淘汰的老版抑制剂，”Banner叹了一口气，“我都不能确定还有没有效果，所以我不建议你使用。”  
“没事。”Loki挑起眉头，他非常清楚在这个时候找到抑制剂是多么困难的事，所以没有勉强Banner。  
Banner站在仪器后，望着眼前的主教夫人，他认识Loki已经有一段时间了，他们很早就开始这个交易了，但是从今年开始，抑制剂变得越来越难找，药厂在几年前就被查封了，而那些还被保存着的药物，也过了有效期，他不由得提醒Loki，“这么下去不是个办法，也许你该告诉你的丈夫……”  
“我们还是少交流为好，”Loki不愿与他多谈，伸手拧住了门把手，“我也不想问你为什么会需要这么多肉制品和奶制品。”  
“我知道了，再见。”Banner冲他挥了挥手。  
Loki出来后，面不改色地回到Galen夫人身旁，和她一起安慰刚刚做了检查的Omega，他身旁的棕发女人满脸慈爱，细心地照料着对方，但Loki清楚这也只是在使女身体情况稳定时才会发生的，他亲眼见过Galen夫人之前是如何打骂对方，有段时间他只要一开窗，就能听见隔壁传来的撕心裂肺的喊叫。  
“我可能得先走了，要准备晚餐。”Loki站起身和她告别，Galen夫人奉劝他，“Odinson主教应该早点找个使女，这样你就可以把事情扔给使女和女仆做。”  
“嗯……我们晚上见。”Loki尴尬地冲她笑，然后坐着Fandral的车回家了。

Sif正在厨房准备晚餐，屋子里飘满了炖肉带来的香气，Loki直接上楼，锁好门后把包中的针剂找出来，轻车熟路地把药物注入自己的手臂，然后折碎针管藏进床底的柜子里，等明天打理花园时顺手埋掉。  
他把另一只针剂放在衣柜的夹层中，这才松了一口气，走下楼梯去厨房找Sif。  
“我已经快准备好了。”Sif打开冰柜，向Loki展示着她一天的成果。  
“再做一份牛排吧，我来帮你，”Loki看了一眼没用完的食材，“我听今晚要来的Leonard夫人说，她丈夫很爱吃这些。”  
“好的。”Sif点点头，她去忙活着自己的事，Loki拿过菜板，用刀背敲打着新鲜的牛肉。  
屋子里只剩下敲打生肉和切菜的声音，Loki本想随意说点什么，但又觉得没必要开口，即使他说了，Sif也未必会回复他，Sif好像很讨厌他，除了她之外，这个屋子里的所有人都是这样，他们当他不存在，刻意疏远他，他会一直处于这种状态，像个玩偶般被摆在家中，就这样度过一生——  
“你没事吧？”一只手突然抓住了Loki的胳膊，Sif紧张地看着他，“你看起来脸色不好。”  
Loki这才发现自己刚刚发呆了，菜板上的肉块被敲出了血汁，淌到了洁净的白色桌面上，这让他想到今天中午的场景——雪白的大厅里，使女们坐在棕色沙发上，蓬松的红色裙挤在一起，显得格外刺眼。  
“你去休息一会儿，都交给我就可以了。”Sif带Loki去客厅的躺椅上坐好，然后给他倒了一杯热茶，才匆匆离去。  
Loki捂了一阵额头，深呼吸了几次才平复了慌乱的心情，可能是发情期在即，也可能是刚刚的抑制剂导致的，他情绪不太稳定，身上也有种浓重的无力感。这时他才意识到自己已经不再是二十出头的青年了，他躺着休息了一会儿，才艰难地站起身，头还是有点晕，但他得快点搞好这次Thor要求的晚宴。  
他开始布置桌面，把餐垫和花瓶放好后才发现Thor好像忘记了座次表的事——Thor很少和他交流，每次都是把座次表和其他需求写在纸上，放在鞋柜顶上。现在鞋柜上空无一物，Loki本想打个电话问问对方，突然听到书房里传来了窸窸窣窣的声音。  
“Thor，你回来了吗？”Loki走到门前，听着里面的动静，“我进去找你？”  
书房里发出了两下敲击的声音，似乎是同意让他进入了，Loki打开门才发现里面没人，是室外的一只鸟正在用爪子敲击窗玻璃。  
他走到窗前，赶走了守在玻璃前的鸟，本打算直接离开，却被屋子里满满的书架吸引了——Loki已经很久没有读过书了，而现在Thor还没回来，Fandral不知去哪了，Sif正在厨房里忙着做饭，恰好是个阅读的好机会。  
他偷偷关上门，本想在书架里找一本薄点的书，却无意发现桌子上的文件，比起被规定的书籍，文件的诱惑似乎更大，好奇心点燃了他，Loki走上前，小心翼翼地翻开了最顶上的文件。  
这本不薄的文件并不像他想象中那样满是文字，里面是很多表格，看起来已经填写了一半，Loki翻回了第一页，打算从头开始看。  
“使女审批表格……主教Thor Odinson，希望申请一位使女，年龄要求：较小，18岁以下，生理性别要求：无……”  
Loki几乎怀疑自己看错了，他轻声把这些文字念出来才能相信这是真实的，他的丈夫正在申请一位使女，作为主教这应该不难，很快，新的使女就会来到他家里，他们会一起进行“神圣”的仪式——

他想起自己婚后的一个下午，感化院来了一个中年女人，她让Loki坐在床中央，教导他如何进行仪式，如何抓住在床上反抗的使女，如何成为一个残忍的帮凶。  
Loki没有成为使女，他无疑是幸运的：家里有足够的资产，父亲有先见之明，再加上兄长的帮助，让他掩盖了自己仍然有生育能力的事实，作为Omega攀附权贵，过上了最好的生活，然而这一切却都是虚假的——没有人能逃脱这场灾难，他们要么成为凄惨的受害者，要么成为恐怖的加害者，没有任何例外。  
Loki曾经以为自己是个被关在箱子中的旁观者，毕竟他无法决定什么，在这个时代，无论是何种地位的Omega都没有话语权，他只能逃避着一切活下来，试图告诉自己是多么的幸运，而现在这种幸运也不存在了，如果他的丈夫是捅入他人胸腹的刀刃，那么他会变成桎梏他人的锁链，他绝不无辜。

“Odinson夫人，您的动作不符合规定，这样Omega很容易就挣脱了，再来一次。”感化院的女人把Loki的双手压到床单上，看似亲善地望着Loki。  
“谢谢你的指点，但我们家还没有使女。”Loki有些不理解地望着她，那时的他天真地以为Thor的地位不高，很难申请到使女，而且他还很年轻，也许不会喜欢孩子，不会为了繁衍去伤害其他人。  
“总会有的，你应该提前学习这些。”那女人笑了出来，她脸上带着一种扭曲的笑容，“愿神保佑生养。”

所以这一刻终于还是来临了，他会犯下暴行，协助恶魔，一起侵害自己的同类，这感觉糟糕得就像生吃一口人肉，Loki感觉自己的胃袋被狠狠抓住了，他跌跌撞撞地走出了书房，去洗手间把午餐吐了个干净。  
大概十几分钟里，他都趴在洗手池上，愣愣地望着镜子里的自己，旁边有脚步声响起，Loki转过头，望向走过来的Fandral。  
“需要送你去医院吗？”金发司机从没看过Loki会这样，他脸上有点担忧，但更多的是惊讶。  
“不，不用。”Loki摇了摇头，努力站起身来，“可能是午餐吃得不舒服，不要告诉他。”  
Fandral很清楚他说的是谁，他顺从地点点头，“如果你没事的话……好的。”  
他看Loki已经稳定下来了，就去厨房帮助Sif做饭。空荡荡的洗手间里，Loki再一次望向镜子，重复了一遍，“我感觉非常好。”  
他绝不会让Thor申请使女的，无论用什么办法。

TBC.

锤锤是好人，不要担心哦XD！


	2. Chapter 2

Loki休息了一会儿后就去准备晚宴了，这次来的人不多，他本以为只是简单的家庭晚宴，因为其中几名主教身份显赫，所以Thor才让他好好准备。现在想来，恐怕Thor邀请这些主教，全是为了讨好他们，从而申请到更年轻的Omega。  
这想法真是让他作呕，Loki指导Sif给摆好餐具，然后整理着屋子里的装饰品，有一瞬间他想杀了今晚要来的所有人，然后这股冲动很快就被克制住了——Sif和Fandral很可能是眼线，主教们又都有配枪，他无法确保这个计划能成功。  
门口响起了敲门声，Loki假装没听到，Sif去开门了，Thor的声音从客厅传来，他快步走到餐厅中，看着华丽的餐厅，不由得感叹了一声，“你做得不错。”  
“应该的。”Loki紧紧攥着手中的剪刀，专注于修剪花瓶中的红玫瑰，Thor没有感到尴尬，他在屋子里查看了一会儿，才回到了书房。  
书房的门关上之后，Loki很紧张，他不知道Thor能否看出自己进过他的书房，虽然他把东西全都物归原位，但仍然有些害怕，过了一阵后才冷静下来，晚宴的宾客们来了，Thor走出书房迎接他们，他抽空来到Loki身旁，提醒道：“晚宴时你少说话。”  
金发男人脸上有些阴晴不定，但也不是愤怒，Loki无法辨别他的意思——结婚后他一向很安静，从未多说或是乱说，Thor的提醒让他不安。不过，这种话他已经听了无数次，无论是善意还是恶意的，即使是他的父兄也提醒他要谨言慎行，Loki决定不再纠结于这件事，转而与其他主教夫人们攀谈。  
天色已暗，晚宴很快就开始了，Sif的手艺不错，Thor还准备了好酒，餐桌上满是欢声笑语，等到大家结束用餐后才安静下来，Loki望向Thor的脸，如果Thor有目的，他肯定会在这一刻提出来。  
果不其然，Thor很快就把话题引到了感化院上，他开始谈近几年长势喜人的生育率，他说的每一句话都让Loki感到恶心，其他主教和夫人们很喜爱这个话题，他们马上就开始谈自己家中的使女：他们或是听话，或是一直反抗，实在招人厌烦。  
“我们家的使女真是糟透了，一直没能怀孕。”Leonard夫人抱怨道，“也许下个月我们会换一个。”  
“我们家还一直没有使女呢。”Thor故意做出了一副羡慕的模样，他是这个辖区中最年轻的主教，外表高大帅气，一直很有亲和力，也很会开玩笑，看到他可怜的样子，大家都被他逗笑了，刺耳的笑声让Loki在桌下紧紧握住了拳头。  
“Odinson夫人也喜欢孩子，他总是陪伴我去医院，望着来往怀孕的使女们发呆，噢，真是太可怜了。”Galen夫人望向了Loki，她的眉目间满是怜悯，“我建议，我们该给Odinson家找一位年轻的使女，让他们早点拥有自己的孩子。”  
“这个提议不错。”Leonard主教点了点头，他是这里地位最高的人，和感化院关系密切，也是今晚最重要的客人，在他点头之后，Loki发现Thor脸上的笑容变得更大了。  
“我们应该喝一杯，”Leonard主教举起了酒杯，“敬我们的孩子。”  
Loki没有举起酒杯，但是根本没人发现，其他人都沉迷于快乐中，空间仿佛扭曲了，在他这里形成了一个夹角，他远远地旁观着这一切，望着每个人脸上残忍的笑意，终于忍不住开口。  
“也许不……”  
Loki清冷的声音打断了餐厅中的狂欢，人们停下聊天，齐刷刷地望向他，Loki脸上带着温柔的微笑，“孩子是上天馈赠的最珍贵的礼物，应当降生在一个优秀的家庭中，我不觉得Thor有这种能力……”  
大家脸上的笑容如同僵住了一般，Thor望向他的眼神更是晦暗不明，他做了口型让Loki闭嘴，但Loki继续说了下去“我们家中长期没有使女，也没有新生子，我想这也许是有理由的。”  
Loki听到了一位主教夫人惊讶的吸气声，但他继续说了下去，“与在座的其他主教相比，我的丈夫贪图享乐，畏惧走上战场，仅靠着庸俗的资产坐上主教位置，而我远不及其他主教夫人们虔诚，没有向神做出足够的牺牲，来迎接家中的新生儿。”  
Thor从来没有上过战场，全靠他父亲提供的大量资金与军火得到主教位置，他的地位一直不太好，这是在座的人不言自明的事实，却被Loki直接说出口，他的脸色顿时难看到了极点。  
餐厅里静了下来，好像时间就在此刻停止一般，空气中满是尴尬，客人们或是望向Loki，或是望向Thor，他们的眼中满是怀疑、惊讶，还带了一点幸灾乐祸。过了一会儿，Leonard主教放下了餐刀，打破了这片沉默。  
“你们需要更多磨练。”Leonard主教望向了Loki，似乎很认同他的观点，“Odinson夫人，你提醒我了，你和Thor还不成熟，需要学习更多。”  
即使Loki的目的达到了，也并未感到松一口气，对方看向他的眼神十分恶毒，让他后背发凉。很快，Leonard主教回过头去，他伪装出来的友善完全消失了，紧盯着面色难堪的Thor：“Odinson主教，在你得到一个使女之前，至少要学会管教你的伴侣。”  
其他几位主教也应和道，“他说得太多了。”，“不该给他违抗你的机会。”，他们一起讨论着如何管教Omega，如何让他们认清自己的地位，惩罚的方法与力度……皮鞭，殴打，还有送去法庭……这些词极度刺耳，带着满满的优越，还有管教他人带来的快感。而那些高傲的主教夫人们，全都冷冷地旁观，仿佛被主教们管教过的人与她们无关。  
晚餐结束后，他们几人一组地聊天，气氛似乎终于缓和了，Loki独自站在窗边，冷漠地望向室外的景色，Galen夫人走了过来，她在Loki耳边小声叮嘱到，“别惹你的丈夫生气，你疯了吗？”  
她语速很快，不再那么有亲和力，让Loki想起她管教自己家使女时的样子，“我只能提醒你一下，你好自为之吧。”没等Loki回复她，她便匆匆离去了，Loki这才明白她是借着来拿酒，凑过来和自己说话的，而其他主教夫人们，甚至根本不敢和他接触。  
晚宴在九点多结束了，Loki和Thor站在门口送走了宾客，Thor脸上客套的笑终于消失了，他严肃地望向Loki，“你为什么要那样做？”  
Loki回望他，他语调平静，脸上带着无懈可击的虔诚，“我认为我们的准备和牺牲都不够，我希望你我能改善这个环境，让我们的孩子……”  
Thor打断了他，“不，我们准备得够多了。”他看到Loki再度张开了嘴，要和他讨论信仰问题。这让Thor感到无趣，他不耐烦地结束了话题，“半小时后，去我的书房。”

接下来的半小时，Loki很冷静——在接受了最坏的结果之后，他以为自己已经无所畏惧了，他甚至还去厨房喝了一杯，Sif正在洗碗，她放下手中的餐具，神色复杂地望着Loki，说出了和Thor一样的话：“你为什么要那么做？”  
“我不知道。”Loki摇了摇头，然后笑了一下，“我建议等我从书房里出来后再说，如果我能出来的话。”  
“也许他不会惩罚你，”Sif皱起眉头，“Thor不是那种……”  
Loki突然意识到什么，他转过头瞥了她一眼，“你的身份可以对主人直呼其名吗？还是说你们实际上是那种关系？”  
“不，我们不是。”Sif坚定地摇了摇头，但她看起来也不想解释更多。  
“随便吧。”Loki耸耸肩，就算Sif和Thor偷情他也没什么感觉，他的丈夫就是个衣冠禽兽，对于一个申请使女都要挑选年纪小的人来说，他还有什么做不出来的事？  
“放松一些，你没必要害怕，”Sif伸出手去，握住了Loki的手，“Thor……不，我是说，Odinson主教不那么可怕。”  
Loki眯着眼睛打量她——这倒是Sif第一次对他说出这种话，听起来很像一个安慰，他喝完了这杯酒，冲她点了点头，“是的，他不可怕。”  
他走进了书房。

TBC.

重新说一遍，不要担心，锤锤是好人哦~  
下一章或者下下章就是车了，好快哈哈哈！


	3. Chapter 3

Thor在几分钟后进入了书房，他关上门锁，屋子里只开了一盏小灯，有些晦暗，让他的背影显得更加高大，Loki的手指在身体两侧紧握成拳，等待着属于他的“管教”。  
金发男人走到Loki对面，审视着Loki的脸，就好像他是第一次看到对方，他过了一会儿才开口，“你看过我书房里的文件吗？”  
“当然没有。”Loki微笑着望向他，显得尤其无辜，但Thor的表情并未放松下来。  
“够了，”Thor深吸一口气，“你下午四点半进入了我的书房，看了文件，然后再次返回，把东西整理回原样。”  
Loki面无表情地望向Thor，“Fandral告诉你的，还是Sif？”  
Thor无奈地望着他，“不是他们，书房里有摄像头，回来之后我就查看过了。”  
所以Loki的小心翼翼全是一个笑话，从一开始，对方就防备着他，在暗处盯着自己的一举一动，意识到这一点后，他直接放弃了隐瞒，“好吧，我看了，接下来你要怎么管教我，用鞭子抽我还是直接把我送进法庭？”  
Thor能看出来Loki的表现很奇怪，他摇了摇头，“都不是，我只是在想你今晚怎么了。”  
“我们结婚很久了，我不清楚你的过去，也鲜少和你沟通，”Thor蹙起眉头，“但我知道你一直都很虔诚，所有认识你的人都告诉我，你比其他人还要虔诚，可以为了信仰付出一切。”  
又一个谎言，Loki笑着想，他表现得虔诚是因为他只能这样，通过伪装来活下去，如果他暴露出真正的自己，他怎么能活到现在？  
Thor继续说道，“如果你足够虔诚，就该同意我申请一位使女。”  
“不，我不会让你申请的。”Loki摇了摇头，“我会想方设法地阻止你。”  
Thor能看出来他的坚决，他好像突然不认识自己的伴侣了，这种不解让他的语气变得激动，伸手攥住了Loki的肩膀，“为什么？所有的主教家中都有一位使女，这很正常。”  
“这正常吗？”Loki的语气中满是攻击性，失去了以前的顺从和温柔。他已经被压抑得太久，随着使女问题爆发之后，便再也无法压抑自己的愤怒，他的声音里带着一种癫狂，“你觉得这很正常？”  
Loki的眼神中满是仇恨，恨不得直接杀死对方，“你申请一位Omega，我们一起进行仪式，我帮你按住他，你来实施强暴，Thor Odinson，你为什么觉得这很正常？”  
Thor没有说话，而是打量着Loki，他的眼神里没有恶意，却让Loki感到十分不适，他们沉默了几十秒，然后Thor开口了。  
“我明白你的意思了。”Thor松开手后退了两步，他打算给Loki一点距离，他的语气中带了一丝试探，“你有没有想过，也许我不想侵犯使女，我只是想保护他们？”  
Loki嘲讽地笑，显然不相信对方：“我没法这么想，毕竟你还挑选了一下想要的使女呢，你喜欢年轻的。”  
“挑选年轻的Omega，是因为我认为他们需要帮助，有些使女还是孩子。”Thor解释道，但是Loki快步走了上来，“难道年纪更大些的Omega就不需要帮助了？你的理由根本站不住脚！”  
“我没想到——”Thor还没说完就被Loki打断了，黑发Omega的语气十分激烈，“我宁可你直接说‘对，我就是想要年轻貌美的未成年人，因为这样上床更爽’，也好过你如此虚伪地为自己辩解。”  
“我没有撒谎。”面对Loki的质疑，Thor抓了抓自己的领带，“你为什么不能相信我一次？”  
“你大可欺骗一个年轻的、十几岁的使女，但我已经快三十岁了，”Loki微笑着望向他，脸上满是鄙夷。  
“你真是……不可理喻，”Thor沉默了，再度开口时他的语气冷静了一些，“我欺骗你有任何好处吗？如果你现在去法庭告发我打算保护一个使女，你知道我会面临什么下场吧。”  
“法庭只会相信Alpha的话。”Loki轻声说道，“你认为他们会保护一位普通的Omega，还是一位主教？容我提醒，你可是他们的同事。”  
“够了。”Thor打断了他，“我不想和你争执，你出去吧。”  
Loki没有出去，而是紧紧地盯着他，他的语气十分冰冷，“我不会让你申请使女的，我不会看着你伤害其他人的，即使我死。”  
这句话仿佛点燃了Thor，他猛地冲上前去，“你到底出了什么问题？”  
“我不知道，”Loki笑着摇摇头，“你们这些主教让Omega沦为物品，被交换，被利用，我被迫嫁给其中之一，你觉得我会有什么问题？”  
“所以你自始始终都讨厌我们的婚姻？”Thor感到一阵剧烈的头疼，“你每天晚上都在客厅跪着做祷告，感谢神给了你幸福美满的婚姻，你就像个循环播放的机器一样——你认为这是我强迫你的？”  
“当然不，不只是你，是你们在强迫我。”Loki终于放弃伪装，“你以为我愿意每天跪着做祷告吗？如果我不虔诚我根本就不在这里——来吧，你可以直接把我送去法庭，第二天就能看到我的尸体，你甚至还能马上得到一个新伴侣，比退换货品还要简单！”  
“所以其实你并不虔诚。”Thor眯着眼望向他，“你撒谎了。”  
他知道了，但Loki并未感到畏惧，他大胆地望向他，脸上带着嘲讽的笑，“你迫不及待地要去退换货了吗？”  
“不，我只是……”Thor叹了一口气，他伸手握住Loki肩膀，与他直视着，似乎并不能相信这个事实，他的手掌接触到一片高热，即使隔着布料也能摸到对方过高的体温，让他怀疑自己在触摸着一团火焰，他一开始以为这是Loki太过激动导致的体温升高，几秒后才发现情况不对，他的伴侣直接倒进了他怀中。  
几秒之后，Loki猛地睁开了眼睛，他意识到自己靠在门上，而且浑身都在发抖，Thor的手捂住他的额头，“你感冒了？”  
专属于Omega发情期的香气在整个屋子里迅速散开，事实已经不需要怀疑，Thor蹲在地面上望向他，“你说过，你很早就失去了生育能力。”  
Loki紧闭着嘴，什么都不想说。  
他的眼前一片模糊，胡乱思考着自己的未来——如果Thor把他交给法庭，他甚至不会变成尸体了，而是会被扔进感化院，Thor正在申请使女，他说不定会回这个家当使女呢。  
“Loki，清醒一点，”Thor用力掐了掐他的肩膀，带来一阵刺痛，“你有抑制剂吗？”  
Loki不抱希望地望向他，“卧室里，衣柜的夹层。”  
金发男人匆匆离去，Loki终于躺在了地上，他并不信任Thor会乖乖给他拿抑制剂，更大的可能是他的丈夫去让Fandral开车，把他扔去法庭或直接送进感化院。  
不过这一切都没有发生，几分钟后，Thor就回来了，他跪在地上翻看着抑制剂的包装，“二代抑制剂很容易产生抗体，恐怕已经无效了。”  
“你为什么会知道这种事？”Loki仰头望向他。  
“这是我母亲那个年代的药物了，”Thor把针剂放在一旁，“我父母分居时发生的事，有一次她的抑制剂失效了，我送她去了医院。”  
“嗯……”Loki发出的声音有点像呻吟，在意识到这点后他马上闭紧了嘴。他望向书房的天花板，不知道自己会面临怎样的对待，Thor靠近他，伸出双手时让Loki瑟缩了一下，但对方只是揽住他的腰，把他送到了沙发上，还给了他一张毯子，和一杯凉水。  
Loki攥住了手中的玻璃杯，发抖的手指让杯中的清水泛起涟漪，但他的语气仍然十分倔强：“你不想退货吗？”  
“当然不，我为什么要这么做？”Thor在沙发对面的椅子上坐下，“Loki，冷静下来，我们该考虑一下接下来怎么办。”  
他们都清楚现在无法去医院，Loki在调查时撒谎了，一旦接受治疗便会暴露，然后面临制裁。这次发情期来势汹汹，Loki的味道几乎充满了整个房间，在外面巡逻的眼线们对气味极度敏感，如果Thor带他去找医生，他们极有可能在路上暴露行踪。  
最好的办法是他能在家中撑过去，但Loki酸软的身体已经让他难受到了极点，恐怕很快就无法维持清醒了。  
或者他只能找人标记他，比如他眼前这个Alpha。  
金发男人正在试图和他谈话，想转移Loki的注意力，让他感觉舒服一点，“其实知道你不是那么顺从的人……感觉还挺好的。”Thor整理了一下自己的领带，“我一直觉得你太过虔诚了，所以不想和你接触。”  
“嗯哼，”Loki笑着趴在沙发上，“继续说，即使你在撒谎，也能让我感觉好点。”  
“不，我没有撒谎，不过算了，你根本不信任我。”Thor叹了口气，“我不喜欢被管教，不喜欢井井有条的生活，我比较向往自由，以前的爱好是旅行……”  
“Odinson主教喜欢旅行，真难以想象……现在你喜欢什么，十八岁以下的使女吗？”Loki的问题十分尖锐，他发现Thor脸上的笑很快就消失了。  
“你就是不肯在使女问题上放过我，是不是？”Thor单手紧握成拳，放在自己的左胸上，“即使我宣誓我不会对这个年轻Omega做任何事？”  
“我无力阻止他发生在其他人家中，但是在我的家里，我会抗争到底。”Loki伸手捂住眼睛，“你是主教，我无法相信你。”  
“如果我是个仆人或司机你就会相信我了！”Thor低吼了一声。Loki点了点头，“说不定呢。”  
他刚说完话就因为后腰传来的酥痒感颤抖了一下，他现在冷汗直冒，只能在沙发上蜷缩起来，对面的大撒谎家还在试图蒙骗他，“如果只是今晚，你就是你，我就是我，我们不去管身份问题……”  
“我没兴趣和你玩角色扮演，你用不着自我欺骗。”  
这次对面的金发男人没有灰心，而是直接笑了出来，Loki呆滞地望着他的丈夫，Thor笑了一会儿后才回复他，语气里带着一点遗憾，“你是我近期遇到的最有意思的人，如果早点看到你的这一面就好了。”  
Loki冲他翻了个白眼，“你不是个疯子就是个傻瓜，或者是个骗子。”  
“你猜错了两项，但之前有些朋友认为我是个疯子。”Thor冲着他笑，“我青春期时很喜欢冒险，抱着冲浪板跑进了禁止冲浪的海域，把救生员们吓坏了。”  
“结果我被海浪拍在了礁石上，接下来的一周都在医院度过。而我的朋友们，全都跑去和沙滩上的女孩们搭讪了，只有几个护士轮流照顾我。”  
Loki尴尬地了两声，他眼前的男人仿佛完全沉溺于回忆中了，他讲述起自己过去的经历，也许很多是瞎编的，但他口中快活又怀念的音调，为他的话语增添了真实性。  
他笑起来的时候感觉很阳光，让Loki想起沙滩和大海，有一种很温暖的感觉。  
Loki知道这些都是虚假的，是一个故意欺骗他的圈套，他心中对Thor萌生的好感全来源于发情期的热度，他却依然开始沉迷——他已经被管制了太久了，记不清自己上次写作是在什么时候，记不清上次做爱是什么时候，这些记忆随着太久的压制消失了，让他变成了一个顺从的人，但Thor的笑容让他想起以前的事，他记起当时的自己挺喜欢Thor这一型，金发蓝眼，笑起来很阳光的家伙。  
这就像一针安慰剂，他不知道Thor何时会暴露出真实的模样，自己何时会被送进法庭，但即使那会发生在明天，他也想暂且做一次自己。  
“你就是你，我就是我。”Loki掀开毯子，扯了扯自己汗湿的领口，“来吧，Thor。”

TBC.

下章上车！这篇文拖延了这么久真不好意思，我会加速更新的XD


	4. Chapter 4

从婚礼那天开始，Thor打算与Loki保持距离。  
他们在婚前曾见过一面，Thor和另一辖区的Hel主教都是通过提供物资得到现有的地位，所以需要私下里谈谈物资分配的问题，那天夜里，他和在Hel主教的大宅中谈完后，Thor看到了在客厅织毛衣的Loki。  
那时的Loki还是短发，他穿着一身米色长袍，明黄色的灯光照耀在他身上，带来一种圣洁的感觉，显得他比实际年龄还要年轻。他整个人缩在沙发里，手中的毛衣针灵巧地穿梭着，半条灰色围巾搭在他的膝盖上，随着他的动作一抖一抖。  
“这是我弟弟，Loki Laufeyson。”Hel拍了拍沙发，“Loki，向Odinson主教打招呼。”  
Loki放下手中的东西，他站起身来，恭敬地垂下头，“您好，Odinson主教大人。”  
他有一双漂亮的绿眼睛，不过因为面无表情，显得有些呆滞，Thor挥了挥手，“不必客气。”他打量着眼前的Omega，突然有些好奇Loki曾经的职业……他看起来很乖，而且似乎不常与陌生人接触，显得很拘谨，Thor无法想象Loki工作时的样子。  
“他以前是做什么的？”Thor知道这个问题很不礼貌，但他还是说了出来，Hel笑了笑，“我弟弟以前没有工作。”  
Thor点点头，他知道有些有钱人家的Omega不需要工作，他们只是呆在家里，等成年后作为家中的联姻工具使用，为家族获得更多的利益，意识到眼前的Omega也是如此，让他觉得有些可悲，他望了Loki一眼，便匆匆离开。  
再次听到Loki的名字，已经是在几个月之后，上面安排了他与Laufey家的联姻，还没等Thor答应，Hel主教已经抢先表示同意。Thor在散会后马上拉住了Hel，询问Loki的看法，对方却轻松地摆摆手，“嫁给一位主教是他的荣耀，他不可能拒绝的。”  
“可是……”  
Hel笑着拍了拍Thor的肩膀，“我弟弟一直在等着这样一场婚姻。”  
那天Hel组织了一场家宴，只有Alpha在场，他们谈了一些关于Loki的事，Hel告诉他Loki是个乖巧的Omega，从小对父兄言听计从，他唯一的愿望就是嫁给一位Alpha，在婚后，他肯定会成为一位完美的伴侣。  
Thor听得昏昏欲睡，他感到一丝可悲，不知是为了Loki还是为了自己，酒液暂时重刷了这些酸楚。第二天便是婚礼，在神圣的合唱中，他们交换了Odin家祖传的婚戒，Loki依然如同第一次见面时，乖乖地低着头，眼中没有丝毫反抗，看起来已经完全接受了这一场被安排好的婚礼。  
在Thor的心中，Loki是个虔诚的信徒，乖巧的伴侣，从小在富贵的家庭中长大，没有任何社会经验……他就像一张白纸一般，年龄到了成年，思维和阅历却永远停在了“乖孩子”的级别。即使Loki作为男性Omega已经足够美貌，依旧让Thor提不起丝毫兴趣，所以在婚后Loki不愿与他亲近，Thor也从未勉强过他，而是拉长了彼此的距离。  
他应当离Loki远一点，不和他发生关系，让成为貌合神离的伴侣，这是最稳妥的选择。  
而现在，这种距离被意外打断了。

宽阔的书房中满是Omega发情时带来的香气，这里的沙发很宽阔，足够Loki仰面躺在上面喘息，他的脸颊已经因为高热烧红，手指急切地勾住墨绿色的领口，想要把这件碍事的长袍拽掉，他伸手把拉链拉到一半，金属链牙发出咔咔的轻响，在他把衣服脱到一半时停住了。  
“背过身去。”Thor触摸上Loki的后颈，稳稳地托住他的腰，Loki配合着他翻了个身，Thor伸手拉动他背后的金属拉链，露出Loki白皙的肌肤。  
为了让衣服脱得更快些，Loki微微坐起身，布料从他的胸前和肩膀滑落，被Loki形状优美的胯部勾住，Thor呼吸粗重地站在一旁，望向Loki的身体。  
他们的婚姻已经进行了一年，但Thor至今都没看过Loki的裸体，他没想象过这个虔诚的信徒背后隐藏的秘密，也没见过他的伴侣激动抑或微笑的模样，他以为Loki Odinson和其他被完全洗脑的Omega一样，不过是个顺从的、没有灵魂的玩具娃娃，而现在这个美丽的玩偶却被注入灵魂，变得鲜活起来，Loki伸手抚过自己耳侧垂下的黑发，转过头望向Thor，翠绿色的眼睛中充斥着无法抑制的渴求，他深吸了一口气，将因为紧张起了薄汗的手掌搭上Thor的手，用指腹蹭了蹭Thor的手腕内侧：“你在等什么？”  
Thor凑过去，用额头磨蹭着Loki 的脖颈，在吻上对方的锁骨之前，他再次询问了一遍，“你确定吗？”  
他说话时散出的热气喷洒在Loki胸前，Loki搂紧了Thor的后背，他的声音因为情欲变得沙哑“快点。”  
Thor垂下头亲吻他，从锁骨到脖颈，然后是下巴和嘴唇，Loki身上有一种清冷却略带甜味的气息，像薄荷和糖浆，让Thor情不自禁地想品尝，Loki很快就微微张开嘴，用舌尖舔了舔Thor的下唇。  
下一刻他们唇舌交缠，这滋味比想象中的还要美好，甚至能让人暂时忘掉现实中所发生的一切，Thor伸手抚上Loki光裸的腰，手指划过Loki的小腹，拽住深绿色的长袍，Loki配合着他扭了扭臀部，让修身的长袍滑到他的腿上。  
Loki很主动，而且比Thor想象中更加迷人，他在接吻时舒服地半眯着眼，眼中的绿色变得比以往更要深沉，他松开嘴，摸了摸自己湿润的嘴唇，嘴里带着满意的哼声，用双手缠住了Thor的脖颈，再度加深了刚刚的吻。  
“你和我想象中的不一样。”Thor在深吻的间隙感叹道，Loki退后了一点，他的双手撑在身后，眼中满是欲望，“你以为你会碰到什么人？”  
Thor搜索着形容词，“未经人事的Omega……”  
“我可没带守贞戒指。”Loki坏笑着咬了一下Thor的下唇，另一只手把长袍完全拽下，现在他浑身赤裸了，皮肤碰上冷冷的皮质沙发有些不舒服，他便跪坐在沙发上，伸手拉扯Thor的领口，逼迫他把这件禁欲的西装脱掉，Thor后退了半步，把修身的西装扯掉后，接连着打开了衬衣，露出他形状完美的肌肉，Loki倚在沙发上观察他，伸出腿蹭了蹭Thor的腰，像是个下流的勾引。  
当Thor把Loki压在身下，开始吮吻Loki的脖颈时，他凑在他耳边轻声说，“我很惊喜。”  
今晚发生了一些意外，他以为对于接下来的事，Loki会惊慌失措，Thor已经在脑中构思过该如何安慰他，怎样温柔地对待他，但黑发男人就像一条毒蛇般缠绕着他，灵巧的指尖打开了他的裤链，开始触碰他的阴茎，“快点。”Loki再次催促道，他拉住Thor的手放在自己双腿之间，让他感受那里的高热与湿润。  
Thor因为欲望而发出低吼，他把Loki推挤在沙发上，故意用胯部顶弄Loki的腿间，手指揉捏着Loki的臀部，然后随着发情分泌的热液插入Loki的身体，Loki在他身下低低地呻吟起来，他紧闭着双眼，在金发男人的逗弄下颤抖。  
Loki已经很久没有做爱了，他的身体紧得和处子没什么区别，不过发情期解决了大部分的生理问题，过多的渴求和分泌的情液，让他很快就被对方用手指打开。Thor扩张了一会儿便按捺不住，扶住了自己的阴茎开始进入，Loki的手指紧紧攥着手下的沙发，嘴里发出痛苦又满足的哼声，当他们的身体紧紧贴在一起时，Thor不由得因为快感攥住了拳头。  
Loki把腿张得更开，努力适应着Thor的进入，对方的尺寸有些让他承受不了，他把汗湿的额头靠在Thor的肩膀上，消化着这种被完全填满、被撑开的奇怪感觉。  
Thor没有急躁地抽插，而是垂下头亲吻他，在甜腻的亲吻中Loki缓过来一些，他的手指搭在Thor的脸侧，抚摸着他被弄乱的金发，这种轻柔的撩拨让Thor不由得开始回想，如果新婚之后他们没有形同陌路，而是真正地把对方当成伴侣对待会变成怎样，他应该早点了解Loki，而不是在度过这么久婚姻生活之后，才意识到自己被偏见蒙蔽，忽略了真相——错过这一些让他感到懊恼，但好像也不算太迟，他仍然有机会弥补，在他思考着这些的时候，Loki的手指猛然拉紧了他的金发，似乎要把他从想象中唤醒，Loki脸上带着有些狠毒的笑，半眯着眼睛望向他，“你确定要在这时候发呆？”  
“我只是在想，如果我们早点理解彼此就好了……”Thor吻住Loki的唇瓣，对方狠狠地咬了他的下唇，“别再说更多谎言了。”  
“我说的是真的。”Thor辩解道，他伸手抚摸Loki被弄乱的黑发，“想象一下，如果在以前，我们在酒吧遇到，我肯定会忍不住和你搭讪的。”  
Loki本想反驳，却因为Thor的动作被撞得措手不及，Thor突然开始操弄他，让Loki随着身下大力的顶弄只发出了一声声呻吟，金发男人把Loki抵在沙发上，身下的速度加快了，声音变得低沉还带着喘息声，他咬着Loki的耳垂，口中的话语变得断断续续：“我都不能确定我能不能把你带去酒店或我家，我们说不定会在酒吧后巷来一次。”  
“你是个混蛋……”被话语刺激让Loki身体中的快感变得更多，随着理智消失，他的意识也开始模糊了，眼前的景象如同窗玻璃一样模糊破裂，仿佛他不在这个该死的书房里，而是在昏暗的后巷或酒店里，被一个刚刚认识的男人压住操弄。Thor比他想象中还要性感，他的肌肉随着激烈的动作沾上汗液，蓝眼睛紧紧地盯着Loki，这让他有了一种很久都没有体会过的感觉，接下来的一切都混乱了，Loki完全被发情控制，饥渴地迎合着Thor。Thor紧紧抱着他，用手指揉捏着Loki胸前的肌肤，强迫Loki发出更深更重的呻吟。  
Loki的双腿蜷起，用力夹住Thor的腰，让他进得更深，Thor加快速度后他几乎无法呼吸，脑袋几次都被顶在沙发的扶手上，带来柔软却令人窒息的撞击，然后再度被金发男人拖回去，深深地进入他。Thor抓住Loki的膝盖，强迫他把腿张开，突然撞了进去，这几次又深又重的操弄让Loki达到了高潮，精液洒在了Thor腹部，Loki剧烈地喘息着，享受着高潮的余韵。  
Thor算是体贴地等了Loki一会儿，直到Loki攥住他的手腕，要求Thor继续——他仍然没能被满足，过量的快感褪去后是更深的空虚，体内鲜少被使用过的器官似乎在发出哀鸣，他伸手勾住Thor的脖颈，让他垂下头来接吻，然后他轻咬着Thor的下巴，要求他进到生殖腔里。  
Thor发出了一声嘶吼，就像野兽一样，变得残暴而且更加性感，他搂住Loki的腰把他稳稳地抱起来，突然失去了重心的Loki只能用力夹住Thor的腰，深埋在他体内的阴茎随着重力进得更深，Thor不断地顶弄着，试探着那个更为敏感的小口，Loki断断续续地呻吟着，当最敏感的地方被进入时，他用力咬住了Thor的肩膀。  
Loki尝到了血的滋味，他松开嘴时舔了舔自己的嘴唇，呆愣着望向Thor，Thor凑过去舔舐他染血的嘴唇，进攻他的口腔内部，同时也抱着他顶在了墙面上，体内最敏感的地方被一遍遍地进入，Loki开始放荡地大声呻吟，被撑开的刺痛感全被快感抵消，在失重的恐惧与急切的操弄中达到第二次高潮，Thor被Loki高潮后紧绷的身体紧紧夹住，他在Loki耳边喘息着，也达到了高潮。  
Loki被内射的精液填满后，他们又磨蹭了一会儿，紧紧拥抱着彼此，抚摸着对方的身体，安静地交换几个吻，然后发情期的热度逐渐褪下，Loki的状况终于好了一些，Thor搂着他回到沙发上，算是贴心地为他盖上衣服，遮住Loki汗湿的身体，Loki半眯着眼睛，望向正在照料他的男人，刚刚的快感与激情消退后，他开始昏昏欲睡，最终疲乏感击败了他，让他陷入了睡眠。

TBC.

补充一下，目前Loki不会怀孕啦，但是以后会有的XD


	5. Chapter 5

Thor醒来时，天色已经亮了，桌上的时钟显示现在是早上六点，他打了个哈欠的同时想起了昨晚的事，他快速抬起头，望向房间中央，被他安置在沙发上的Loki已经醒了，正坐在椅子上抽烟。  
他看起来已经洗过澡了，也换了一身衣服，以至于Thor以为昨晚那个的狼狈的Loki只是个梦境，Loki没有望向他，而是望着书房中央的油画。  
Thor走到沙发旁坐下，“你感觉好点了吗？”  
“还行。”Loki吐出一口烟，漠然地望向Thor，仿佛他们又回到了一开始那种冷淡的关系中。Thor显得有些焦虑，他攥着手指似乎不知道该如何开口，“你……有可能会怀孕吗？”  
“我不知道。”Loki回复道，“应该不会，抑制剂一般都有避孕的功效，再加上我是长期用药。”  
“我不能确定会不会有意外，我们得小心点，”Thor叹了一口气，抬头望向Loki，“如果这几个月你感到不舒服的话，我会帮你找医生。”  
“你的意思是希望我去做掉？”Loki怀疑地望向眼前的金发男人，他的丈夫站起身来，伸手牵住了Loki的手，趁着Loki还没甩开他时急切地解释着，“不是，我只是想告诉你，你是自由的，如果你怀孕了，无论你打算生下来还是放弃，我都希望你可以自己选择。”  
Loki审视着他身边的男人，Thor补了一句，“就像你没有那么虔诚一样，我也没有那么邪恶，我希望你相信我。”  
“我们只是上了一次床，你认为我会相信你吗？”Loki冲着他笑了。  
Thor深深地皱起眉头，他也点了一根烟，坐在沙发中抽完，这个过程里他一直望着Loki，Loki也勇敢地和他对视，他能感觉出来他的丈夫正在犹豫什么。  
几分钟之后，Thor把烟扔进了烟灰缸里，他的语气变得严肃，“你隐瞒了自己仍有生育能力的事实，销毁丈夫的文件，在聚餐时刻意违抗我，如果我告发你，你很可能会被扔进感化局，或者更糟，你会被送进污染区域。”  
Loki冷冷地攥紧了拳头，“不需要你的提醒，我非常清楚这一点。”  
“我没有威胁你的意思，”Thor叹了口气，“你已经走到了这一步，所以我也会告诉你一些事，与之作为交换。”  
“洗耳恭听。”Loki给自己倒了一杯茶，他不觉得Thor会告诉他有力的证据，恐怕接下来又是长篇大论的谎言。  
不过与他的想象不同，Thor只是递给他一张菜单，“中午时你去一次购物中心，在肉铺买点东西。”  
Loki脸上带着疑惑，但Thor没有解释更多，他捏了捏Loki的肩膀，“好了，你回去休息吧。”

Loki走出书房后也没能睡着，他有些不安，在床上一直躺倒上午才出门，他穿上袍子的时候，Sif走过来问他，“你还好吧？”  
“还不错，我要出门购物。”Loki礼貌地冲她笑笑，发现Sif看他的眼神有些复杂，他让Fandral送自己到购物中心，然后便自己下车了。  
使女们一般在上午或下午采购，而现在正是吃饭的时间，购物中心显得十分空旷，只有几个工作人员在巡查。因为家中没有使女，在Sif很忙碌的时候，Loki偶尔也会来购物，所以这里的人也没有大惊小怪，他随便拿了点水果，然后走到了肉柜旁。  
站在肉柜后的男人有些胖，有一头红发和大胡子，他看起来很普通，所以Loki以前也没注意过他，Loki打量着他，递上Thor给他的单子，“帮我拿这些。”  
红发男人抬眼望着他，不过他也只看了一眼，就低下头找出两块鸡胸肉，然后麻利地包好肉块，还加了两小包香料。待到他开始切牛肉时，才抬起头来望向Loki，“夫人需要把肉切块吗？”  
Loki皱起眉头，“我不知道，Thor主教只说按着单子上写的来。”  
男人回到了后厨，几分钟后，牛肉已经被切好了，包进了油布里，还送了一只装了香料的小袋子。Loki给了他代币后，便拿着东西离开了。  
回到家后Loki马上去了二楼，他在卧室打开了袋子，发现只是普通的香料让他有些失望，他开始拆包牛肉的油布，很快就发现油布内侧写了什么，是一些乱码一般的文字，Loki没有多想就把这些东西抄了下来，然后迅速把牛肉包回原样，放在厨房里。  
他有些紧张，感到心脏在急切地跳动着，不知为何他躲在了客厅的躺椅后面，开始回忆刚刚看到的乱码——看起来应该是如尼文，如果有些资料的话，他应该能解出来到底写了什么。  
Sif从室外回来了，但她没发现在躺椅后的Loki，直接去了厨房，Loki听到了她打开油布包装的声音，不出几秒，Sif马上从厨房出来，快速地走进了Thor的书房。  
今天是休息日，Thor应该在家，Loki躲在书房外侧，试图听到里面的声音，这扇门的隔音很好，即使他听觉不错，也只能听到模模糊糊的几个词，“你疯了”，“不该告诉他”，这些话都是Sif喊出来的，而Thor的声音很低也很平静，所以Loki听不清楚。  
“你在做什么？”Fandral的声音远远地传来，Loki这才意识到，他正站在客厅盯着自己，少言寡语的司机渐渐地走了过来，他显然是看到了自己偷听的整个过程，脸色十分难看。  
“我……”Loki搜寻着自己的理由，正当他打算编一个时，书房的门打开了，Sif急冲冲地走了出去，看到门口的Loki和Fandral不由得一愣。  
书房里的Thor也看到了门外的异状，他拉住了Loki的胳膊，把他带进屋内，“Sif，你和Fandral做午饭吧，我要和Loki谈谈。”  
Sif脸上很气愤，但还是忍耐下去了，她快步走向厨房，Fandral关上了书房的门。  
“你看到了吗？”Thor拉着Loki坐在沙发上，Loki抬起头望向他，“那些文字是什么？”  
“我不能告诉你更多内情，但你可以自己猜测，”Thor冲他笑，“但是你一定要把记录过的纸全部销毁掉，否则不止是我，就连你也……”  
Loki眯着眼睛，紧紧地盯着他的丈夫：“我明白了，你是个内奸，Fandral和Sif都在协助你。”  
“不，我们什么都不是，你也什么都没看到。”Thor握住了Loki的肩膀，“现在你能稍微信任我一些了吗？”  
“我不知道。”Loki紧张地吞咽了一下，说实话，这根本不是个好消息，他自己已经隐瞒了很多秘密，再加上得知自己的丈夫正在和其他人秘密沟通，他知情不报……原本枯燥无味、就像被锁进玩具盒里一般的生活，突然变成了火焰中的沉船，随时可能坍塌，疏远他的Thor、Fandral和Sif的命运和他绑在了一起，他们随时可能会因暴露了秘密而同时被集体处死。  
也许是他已经疯了，他觉得这种随时可能毁灭的生活，比之前虚假而刻板的生活还要好……  
“放松。”Thor趁着Loki走神，亲了一下他的侧脸，“我告诉你这些不是为了让你害怕，只是想让你别担心我会告发你。”  
“这完全是反作用。”Loki摇了摇头，推开了想要拥抱他的Thor，“我需要静一静，给我一点时间。”  
“好。”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki最近过得不太好。  
倒不是发情期的问题，Loki无法否认，那场意外的性爱还不错，长期的饥渴被满足，让他的身体状况稳定了很多。但是接下来的问题却更加复杂，Thor、Sif和Fandral的身份让Loki感到怀疑，接下来的一天一夜，他不眠不休地翻译着纸上的文字，里面的内容并不全是如尼文，还有一些难以解读的符号，在没有任何参考资料的情况下，Loki看得如履薄冰，等到第二天晚上，他终于明白了大概意思。  
Thor的组织要转移一批物资，送到污染区域，Thor的任务是帮忙弄到被严格管制的药物。  
这些内容不是很重要，不过Loki也清楚，Thor和他算不上亲近，不可能把所有的计划和盘托出。在他研究透彻之后，便把记过东西的纸张全部销毁了。  
意识到自己的丈夫和不明组织勾结，让Loki心乱如麻，一部分的他在心中歇斯底里地大喊，告诉他这一切是多么危险，要他快点和Thor撇清关系，这样在Thor被处死后他也许能活下来；他心中反叛的那部分却像被点燃了一般，表现出前所未有的激情与活力，央求他以身涉险，协助Thor，一起做他想做却不敢做的事。  
两种不同的情感在他心中冲撞着，形成了难以解决的矛盾。所幸Thor这几天去另一个辖区开会，他没再见到对方，不用想该用什么样的表情面对自己的丈夫。可能是Thor临走前与Sif和Fandral交谈过，这两个人对待Loki就像往常一样，看不出什么破绽。  
而Loki还在消化这些信息，他破天荒地把自己锁在卧室，连着两天没有出门参与社交活动。不过其他主教夫人都知道了晚宴上发生的事，认为Loki会被Odinson主教狠狠惩罚，所以闭门不出也很正常。  
第三天晚上，Thor回家了，长途跋涉和枯燥的会议让他感到疲乏，他罕见地在晚餐时和Loki聊天，他们聊了一下Thor参与的会议，好像真正的夫妻晚间谈话，气氛却显得很尴尬。  
Thor能看出来Loki的状况不好，所以没有和他多谈。晚餐之后Loki就回房间休息了，这几天他一直睡得不好，或是因为杂乱的思绪失眠，或是因噩梦惊醒，Thor回来的这天晚上，他却入睡得很快，而且没有再做噩梦。

睡梦中他模糊地听到有人在叫他的名字，Loki睡得很沉，所以当对方握住他肩膀时，他也只是哼哼了几声，当那声音变得更清晰时，他才意识到这不是噩梦，猛然惊醒让他的身体弹了一下，撞在了另一具身体上。  
他吓得想大叫，一双带着手套的手猛地捂住了他的嘴，房间里的窗帘很厚重，Loki什么都看不见，他挣扎着去推开对方，慌乱中摸索到对方身上的配枪和黑色尼龙制服，意识到这个人和室外不断巡逻的眼线们穿得一模一样，恐惧淹没了他，让他胡乱挣扎着想逃出去，连对方压低了声音在说着什么都没有听清。  
对方猛地攥住了Loki的腰，把他拉到怀中，凑在他的耳边用稍大些的声音低吼了一声，“Loki，是我！”  
熟悉的声音让Loki的理智逐渐回来了，他眨眨眼，终于看清了Thor的脸，Thor没有像往常一样穿西装或是主教装，而是穿着一身黑色的巡逻服，这身衣服更休闲一些，他的金发也扎了起来掖在黑色棒球帽里，Loki太习惯Thor一成不变的装束了，导致他一时之间竟然没有认出来。  
“你怎么穿成这样，在半夜恐吓我很好玩吗？”Loki感到刚刚起的冷汗把自己的睡衣都弄湿了，不由得抱紧了自己的膝盖。  
“我刚刚出去一趟，很赶时间，所以没有换衣服就进来了。”Thor伸手摘掉了自己的棒球帽，他可能回来得很着急，金发都变得有些潮湿了。  
Loki打量着Thor的脸，不确定他想干什么，“你去哪里了？”  
“去拿了一些药，”Thor从口袋里掏出两板蓝色药片，“给你拿到了抑制剂，是五代的，比注射版好一些。”说罢他把药物递给Loki，Loki下床后披上外套，借着露出的一丝月光看这些抑制剂上面的文字，他一边研究一边嘟囔，“我的发情期已经结束了，下个月才会需要抑制剂，你没必要这么着急。”  
Thor看起来有些犹豫，“他们说在三天内服用五代抑制剂可以避孕……从我们上次做过之后，已经快了七十二小时了，所以我比较赶时间……”  
Loki忍不住笑了起来，“你太较真了，晚一两天不会有什么关系的。”  
“我不太了解这些，早知如此，我应该明早给你的。”Thor脸上有些无奈。  
“没关系。”Loki把药片翻过来研究，“不过你怎么确定这些药是抑制剂？这上面连有效期都没有。”  
“这是朋友做的仿制药，他以前的医药工厂出产过同类药物。”Thor向他解释道，他也觉得Loki不会信任他，毕竟连小孩子都明白，不可以乱吃没有标注的药片。  
Loki的脸上显得有些矛盾，一方面他想相信Thor不会伤害他，另一方面他又有些担忧——毕竟他们真正地“认识”彼此，才不超过三天。  
在他陷入思考的时候，Thor已经拿过那板药片，解出一枚后掰成两半，把其中一半扔进嘴里，“我能保证这是无毒的。”  
Loki无奈地看向他，“我能保证你是个白痴。”他看着Thor嚼着嘴里的药品，被苦得面容扭曲，Loki终于忍无可忍，凑过去搂住Thor的脖颈，给了他一个深吻。  
这个吻完全是苦味的，Loki还没有过和一个Alpha一起分享抑制剂的经历，感觉很奇妙……而且很有趣。Thor小心地勾起舌尖，去舔弄Loki的舌尖，与他唇舌交缠。被咬碎的蓝色药片实在太苦了，导致他们舌尖酸麻，接吻动作笨拙得如同青少年，Loki结束这个吻后，绝望地摸摸自己的嘴唇，为自己的行为作出解释，“我可不想看你浪费药品。”  
Thor忍不住笑了起来，因为现在很晚了，所以他只能忍着笑声，带动得胸膛都一起一伏，Loki去浴室里倒了两杯水，他们一起漱口后，坐在了Loki的床上，房间里终于安静下来。  
“所以你考虑得怎么样了？”Thor转过头，望向Loki的脸。  
Loki沉默了一会儿，他咬着手指，似乎在仍然在矛盾，过了一会儿，他抛出了一个问题，“在此之前你先告诉我，你还会坚持申请使女吗？”  
“是的。”Thor的语气很坚定，“但就像我之前说的那样，我不会对他做任何不好的事，你可以监督我。”  
Loki凝视着Thor的双眼，“你真正的目的是什么？”  
“我想保护……”  
“够了，”Loki扯了扯Thor的袖子，“我们可能会一起被吊在城墙上处死，你还想向我隐瞒吗？”  
Thor伸手抓住Loki的肩膀，“好吧，我说，目前感化院中还未分配的使女中，只有一个处于十八岁以下的，她叫Thrud，是从我们辖区乡镇里的一所中学里抓走的。”  
“然后呢？”Loki爬上床抱住了膝盖，感觉很像在听故事。  
“那是三个月前的事，我们的人收到消息及时救走了很多孩子，但来不及带回Thrud。”  
Loki仍然觉得这理由不够充分，“所以你想弥补你们救援活动的遗憾……你不觉得这有些伪善吗？”  
“不，”Thor冲他摇了摇头，“Thrud是出事后第一个联络我们的人，她是个勇敢的孩子，直到被抓走前都在反抗，现在组织里需要一个使女告诉我们感化院的细节，她被认为是最适合的。”  
“她多少岁？”Loki皱起了眉头。  
“十四岁。”Thor刚说完就被Loki攥紧了手腕，“你们把一个未成年人拉下水，利用她并且把她置于极度危险的境地，你不觉得这太残忍了吗？”  
Thor脸上的表情很真诚，“放松，Loki，如果她不想，我们就不会利用她，她可以自己选择。而且你已经知道我是怎样的人了，我不会强迫任何人。”  
他知道吗？Loki想道，也许吧……他正在重新认识Thor，并且开始相信他，Loki抱住了被子，背对着Thor在床上躺下，金发男人的声音从背后传来，“你可以想得简单点，我们只是在拯救一个未成年女孩。不会有什么事的，我保证。”  
“嗯。”Loki点了点头。  
“那么你会协助我吗？”Thor的声音里带着一点笑意，Loki迅速把被子蒙在自己头上，“别得寸进尺。”  
Thor没有再多说什么，他半蹲下来，摸了摸Loki的头发，就关门离开了。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

第二天是休息日，Thor留在家里，Loki起晚了，下楼时才发现已经到了中午，Thor已经吃完了午餐，正在桌子旁边看着Loki吃，这让Loki很不自在。  
Thor希望让他协助自己，但他既没有逼迫Loki，也没说具体的办法，Loki一边吃着煎蛋一边思考，直到电话铃打破了午间的宁静。  
Thor去接了电话，说了几句祝福的话，他挂断电话后来到了Loki身旁，“Alan家的使女提前生产了。”  
Loki放下手中的刀叉，诚恳地说道：“愿神保佑生养。”  
“你认真的？”Thor凑在他耳边低声说，他的声音很小而且带着笑意，让Loki的耳边痒痒的，Loki瞪了他一眼，“我们需要时刻保持礼貌和虔诚，你更是需要如此。”  
Thor小声嘀咕道：“家里只有你和我，Fandral和Sif出门采购了。”  
“那也不行，一旦你习惯了放纵，伪装会变得更难。”  
“嗯，你说得也对。”Thor亲了一下Loki的侧脸，“我们去换身衣服，然后一起去Alan主教家，他们已经开始庆祝了。”  
“好。”Loki去楼上挑选衣服，当他换完衣服下楼时，Fandral他们已经回来了，Thor正在和Sif说晚上不需要准备晚餐。  
“我们走吧。”Thor牵起Loki的手，和他一起进了后座。

他们很少一起坐车。  
Loki望着窗外回忆着他们的过往，自从成婚后，他和Thor很少一起出席活动，上次同行还是举办婚礼那天，他们的婚礼一切从简——不是集体婚礼已经很不错了，之后的伴侣关系也很糟糕……  
“在想什么？”Thor抓住了Loki的手，放在手里捏了捏。  
Loki随意扯了个谎，“我在想等会怎么面对他们，在他们眼中，我是个不听管束的Omega呢。”  
Thor冲他笑了笑，“没事，保持沉默吧，过几天就会好了。”  
Loki点头答应了，他也觉得Thor的提议不错。

他们很快就到了Alan主教家，这次Alan夫人没有出门迎接，站在门口的是其他主教，他们欢迎了Thor，同时也无视了躲在Thor身后的Loki，Loki趁着他们谈话溜到了屋子另一边，想找个安静点的地方呆着。  
他对使女和生育没有丝毫兴趣，经过了使女的产房和夫人的产房，径直走向了屋子侧面的阳台上，这里是他最愿意呆的地方，可以凝视远方，而且不被人打扰。  
当Loki在发呆时，背后传来了一个女人的声音，“Odinson夫人，你来了。”他转过头去，发现Galen夫人正似笑非笑地望着他。  
“美好的一天。”Loki轻声说道。Galen夫人也回复他，然后他们两个人如同初次见面般赞叹着今天的好天气。过了一会儿，Galen夫人也察觉出来这对话的尴尬，她挽住Loki的手，把他带去二楼的客厅。  
“你有一段时间没来和我们见面了，大家都很担心你，最近过得怎么样？”Galen夫人问道，她比以前还要关切的态度让Loki感到不适，“最近我身体不太舒服……”  
“噢，真可怜，Leonard夫人还问起过你，她给你带了保养身体的药茶。”棕发女人一边说着，一边打开了客厅的门。  
屋子里有很多位主教夫人，大家正在享用下午茶，当Loki进去之后，所有人都看向了他，客厅中瞬间就沉默了，直到Galen夫人指示女仆给Loki安排座位，大家才重新开始谈话。  
还是那些无趣的老话题，孩子，衣服，化妆，首饰……和以往不同的是，Loki发现所有人都时不时偷偷望着他，这让他如坐针毡，什么话都不想说。在十几分钟后，终于有人忍不住好奇，“Odinson夫人，你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”Loki摇摇头。然后下一个问题也接踵而至，“抱歉冒犯到你，我们都听说了那件事……”  
另一位夫人也跟着开口，“你受到了什么惩罚？”  
她们的眼神中有好奇，恐惧，还有些幸灾乐祸与嘲讽，Loki冷冷地望向这群人，忽然想起来Thor所说的话，最终他摇了摇头，“我不想说。”  
主教夫人们脸上的各色神情全部变成了怜悯——Loki在这几天经历了很多事，睡得一直不好，脸色苍白还瘦了一些，他今天一直保持沉默，大家都认为他是受了严酷的惩罚，便不再多问了。  
屋子里弥漫着一种恐惧的气息，而楼下的主教们高谈阔论的声音传了上来，显得气氛更加压抑。Loki站起身来，“我想去休息一会儿。”  
“我带你去。”Galen夫人站起身来，把他送去二楼的休息室。  
这个房间距离阳台很近，也可以望向室外的风景，Loki坐在躺椅上消磨时间，屋子外一直都是谈话声，他们庆祝着，赞美着生育，在这种无聊且吵闹的声音中，他昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

几声女人的惨叫声突然响起，Loki猛地惊醒，险些从躺椅上滚下来，一只手按住了他的躺椅，让Loki的身体保持住了平衡，Loki转过头来，发现Thor不知道什么时候出现在了休息室里。  
“Alan家的使女快生了，你去看看吧。”Thor握住Loki的手，让他站起来，Loki点了点头，走向主教夫人的产房。  
Alan夫人坐在大床中央，她衣着得体，腹部很平坦，正在假装生育，口中发出了虚假的痛喊，很多主教夫人都站在屋子里鼓励她，与她相熟的几位握紧了她的手，安慰她孩子很快就会出生。  
与此同时，隔壁产房传来的声音更加真实且残忍，使女们聚在一起正在安慰因为生产而剧痛的同伴们，那屋子里有很多说话声，Loki辨认出来有一个更年长的女人在指挥她们，然后一位女仆走进了夫人的产房，让夫人快点去隔壁房间，房间里乱作一团，主教夫人们走出了房门，快速步入使女的产房，穿着红衣的使女正坐在地上，而主教夫人坐在了她身旁的椅子上，他们正在用这个诡异的姿势迎来新生儿。  
就好像使女并非人类，只是主教夫人的一件器具，一条纽带，这场景奇特又残忍，完全超越了Loki的认知，他远远地旁观着，最终忍耐不住，走出了房门。  
他有点想吐，这时才想起自己中午时基本没吃过什么东西，根本就吐不出来，当他单手撑在走廊的墙壁上，按压自己的胃时，被拥进了一个温暖的怀抱中。  
“你还好吗？”Thor摸了摸Loki的脸颊，发现他身上起了一些汗，就把他带到更阴暗的一段走廊中，让Loki放松一些。  
“你看到了吗，他们……”  
“我看到了。”Loki打断他，他不想回忆刚刚的场景。  
Thor皱起了眉头，“我不想让Thrud也经历这种事，她是个很勇敢的女孩……”  
“你不必解释了，”Loki摇摇头，“你赢了，我该怎么帮你？”  
Thor没有因此大笑，但他脸上变得安心了一些，他悄声在Loki耳边嘱咐，“你可以哭一次吗？”  
Loki疑惑地看着他，“你确定？”  
“嗯，只要伪装出一个悲伤的模样就好。”Thor捏了捏他的肩膀，Loki同意了，这些年的经历让他习惯于伪装和演戏，他的双眼马上就模糊了。  
Thor伸手抹掉了Loki眼角的一滴泪水，Loki比他想象中的还要聪明，很快就哭了出来，安静地在他怀中流泪，Thor抱紧了他，轻拍着Loki的后背安慰他。  
屋子里传来一声婴儿的啼哭，其他主教也上了楼，大家纷纷来恭喜Alan主教，Thor和Loki站在走廊的夹角中，很少有人看到他们。  
Leonard和另一位主教走出房门时，才看到了走廊中的Thor。  
“Odinson主教，怎么了？”他打量着正在哭泣的Loki，Loki没有抬头看他，只是望向Thor的领口。Thor伸手抚过Loki的脸颊，帮他抹去泪水，然后他转过头，脸上带着一丝尴尬，“他看到这些画面很感动，忍不住哭了。”  
“终归是Omega，总是这么感情丰富。”另一位主教笑了，Leonard主教则审视着Loki的脸，过了一会儿，他也大笑起来，“Odinson夫人难道不是因为嫉妒才哭的吗？”  
他的声音里带满了嘲讽：“Alan家已经有两个孩子了……”  
Loki急忙看了他一眼，仿佛被说中了一般，慌张地摇着头，Thor把他护在身后，Loki紧张地低着头，擦掉自己的眼泪。  
“够了，不逗弄你们了。”Leonard主教望着眼前这对年轻的伴侣，“Thor，我会考虑你的提议的，我可不想看着你家的Omega天天以泪洗面。”  
“谢谢。”Thor和他诚挚地道谢，然后去陪着Leonard主教谈话了，而Loki悄悄下了楼，希望Thor的计划可以成功。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

三天后，感化局的人来到了他们家，通知他们即将得到一位十四岁的年轻使女。

Loki和Thor站在门口，焦急地等待着感化院的车子。  
几分钟后，一辆黑色厢式车准时停到了他们的屋子门口，两位身着黑衣的男人下车后守在车门左右，然后下车的是感化院的妇人，她年纪比较大，但步伐十分轻快，脸上也带着满满的笑意，“我是感化院的Hazel姑姑，为你们送来使女。”还没等Thor和Loki道出感谢，Hazel伸手把车上的使女拉了下来。  
Thrud跌跌撞撞地走在妇人身后，她比同龄人发育得快，但和其他成年的使女相比显得很幼小，深红色的衣服对她来说有些大，导致双手都被袖子盖住。白色的帽檐遮住了她的大半张脸，等Hazel提醒她抬起头时，Loki才发现她有一双清澈的蓝眼睛，脸颊上还带着一点浅浅的雀斑，显得很稚嫩。  
“感谢上帝，你是上天的给予。”Loki走上前，温柔地挽住Thrud的手，那女孩本不想被他碰触，在Hazel直勾勾的眼神中，还是放弃了抵抗，紧紧地攥住了Loki的手指。  
Thor脸上也带了笑意，“Ofthor，你即将成为我们家的一份子。”  
“是的，你要听从Odinson主教和夫人的话，尽早为他们家带来孩子。”Hazel教导着眼前的使女，这次Thrud乖乖点了点头，垂头说道：“愿神保佑生养。”  
接下来Hazel又交代了一些事，他们寒暄了一阵，接近半小时后，Hazel离开了Thor家，Thrud被留在了这里，她摘下白色帽子攥在手中，拘谨地坐在沙发上。  
“你要喝点什么吗？”Loki望着沙发中的女孩，“牛奶，果汁，或者喝茶？”  
Thrud一边说着感谢一边回绝了，她显得很怕Thor，自始至终都不敢望向主教的方向，对于Loki也十分戒备，Loki叹了口气，去厨房拿了一盒牛奶和一盘水果，“上楼吧，我还有些要告诉你的事。”  
进楼梯之前Thor和Loki交换了一个眼神，而Thrud始终低垂着头，跟在Loki的身后。  
二楼最东边的房间是Loki为Thrud准备的，他们和Thor快速地布置了一番，最后的效果还不错，房间是黄色调的，有一张柔软的大床，上面放了一些橙色带花边的柔软织物，床的两边配着矮柜，上面摆放着台灯和水瓶，窗户封上了一半，可以打开后观望窗外的景色，Loki把水果和牛奶摆在了一个矮柜上，让Thrud坐在床上之后，他也拿了一把椅子坐下。  
“把帽子摘了吧。”Loki说完后，Thrud犹豫着摘掉了白色的软布帽，露出了盘好的金发，若不是她的发色比Thor深一些，Loki几乎要怀疑她是Thor的女儿了，他本想笑一下，又害怕Thrud感到紧张，便忍住了，“你有什么需要的可以直接和我说，也可以告诉Thor，在这里你很自由。”  
Thrud点了点头，Loki便继续说了，“关于你的衣服，我们会定做一些适合你的……”他望见Thrud盖到指节的袖子，便想伸手帮她挽起来，谁知Thrud反应过度，迅速把手抽走了，Thrud手中好像藏着什么东西，Loki没来得及看清，只好伸出双手做出投降的模样，“放松点，我不会伤害你的。”  
金发女孩深深皱着眉头，脸上带着狠戾，几乎同时就伸出了手，用一块碎掉的瓷指着Loki的脖颈。Loki有些吃惊，但Thrud的威胁在他看来如同儿戏，他没有马上制服Thrud——如果现在把她绑起来，恐怕她再也不会相信自己了，他再度伸出手，无奈地叹了口气，“我真的不会伤害你的。”  
“撒谎。”Thrud闷闷地说，她已经在感化院接受了足够的“教育”，绝不相信一位主教夫人会是善良的。  
“你可以留着这件小武器，或者我再给你一件，”Loki笑了，他伸手摸过盘子上切水果用的小刀，扔到了Thrud身旁的床单上。“如果Odinson主教对你欲行不轨，我十分欢迎你给他一刀。”  
Thrud怀疑地盯着Loki，她没有放下手中的瓷片，用另一只手摸上了Loki扔过来的水果刀，她脸上坚定的神情终于开始动摇了，“你想做什么？”  
Loki看着她冷静了一些，才继续开口，“我知道你绝对不会相信，不过我和Thor申请使女的初衷是保护一位Omega，在家里你不会被称为Ofthor，我们也不会有生育仪式……”  
“你是个骗子！”Thrud低吼道。  
“我和Thor感情很好，他向我发誓不会动你。”Loki笑道。  
Thrud深深皱起了眉头，“不可能……”  
“你可以等等看，这里绝不会有仪式的。”Loki站起身来，退到了门口，“Thrud，你自己想一会儿吧，记住把刀和你的小武器收好，我给你这个只是让你自保，不要借机伤害他人，还有，不要和任何人说我们家里的事。”  
“当然了，我又不蠢！”Thrud把刀放下，她转而抱住了自己的膝盖，疑惑地思考着今天发生的事。  
Loki关上门后就去了自己的房间，开门时一个热情的怀抱导致他险些大喊出声，他狠狠地盯了自己的丈夫一眼，“你的乐趣就是不停让我受到惊吓？”  
“这是个惊喜。”Thor冲他笑着，伸手按摩Loki的肩膀，“你们谈得怎么样？”  
Loki回想着那女孩戒备的脸，轻叹了一声：“她戒心很重，不肯相信我们，只能慢慢来了，会好起来的。”  
Thor伸手揉了揉Loki皱起的眉头：“我以为你会一次性告诉她所有计划。”  
“不行，”Loki不满地瞥了他一眼，“她接受不了这么多信息，更大的可能是她把这些当成试探，然后更加防备我们。”  
“你比我有办法。”Thor在Loki脸颊上落下一吻，伸手把Loki推到了门上，“我们接着说下一个问题——听说我们感情很好？”  
金发男人脸上带着一点痞气，他凑上前，两人的脸颊几乎要贴在一起，Loki望向他，“不然呢，难道让我告诉她你那方面出了问题？”  
Thor笑出了声，“感情很好这个理由就不错，不过你既然说出来了，我们就要在她眼前演出一个亲密的样子来。”  
对于演戏这件事，Loki已经非常熟练了，他既然能演好一个呆板的主教夫人，自然也能演得了陷入热恋的爱侣，他平静地答道：“在她信任我们之前，我们要演得逼真一些……”  
这句话还没说完，他便看到Thor的脸又凑近了几分，唇上传来一股热度，Thor的手缠上了他的腰，把他强硬地拉入到一个深吻中，Loki挣扎了几下后便决定放弃，没想到他的丈夫十分得寸进尺，吻到他喘不过气来之后，还故意咬了咬Loki的舌尖，松开嘴后，低沉的嗓音里带着笑意：“我们现在感情很好。”  
Loki拍开Thor的手，用膝盖顶了顶Thor的胯部，“这不是你随时随地发情的理由。”  
Thor挑起眉毛，“你现在是我真正意义上的妻子，为什么不行？”  
Loki觉得这家伙有些无法沟通——现在的Thor比之前装得人模狗样的样子好得多，但随着他本性暴露，便带了点活泼和痞气，还有些不知廉耻，Loki瞥了他一眼，抹了抹自己湿润的的嘴唇，转身回到了卧房中。  
Thor下楼的时候，正看到Sif和Fandral守在楼梯口，似乎是站在那里围观了全程。这两人按理说算是他的副手，本不该对他的决定提出任何意见，现下脸上却都带着担忧的神色，Fandral皱着眉头，Sif则是开口道：“我还是有些不信任他。”  
Thor没生气，说实话，他对Loki算不上非常了解，他也不能保证百分百的信任，但他仍然帮Loki说了几句话，“Loki是个聪明人，他知道什么该做，什么不该做，不会背叛我们的。”  
Fandral也有些不信服，可能是他近日里见了几次Loki狼狈时的模样，便犹豫着开口：“他始终是个脆弱的Omega……”  
“你们两个大部分时间都在家里，都没有看出来他的伪装。”Thor的神色认真了一些：“身为一个Omega，在这种世道中能活成他这个样的并不多。”  
大部分Omega都去做了奴仆和使女，Loki能维持着一个主教夫人的身份，和他家中的资产脱不开关系，但也不全是靠资产，若他自己没有一点聪明才智，不可能坚持到如今这步。更何况……  
Thor最近调查了一下Loki，才发现他可能与战争前的一位Omega作家有关系。那位作家隐姓埋名，出过几本探讨Omega地位的书籍，观点和论据都非常有代表性，在当年轰动一时，战争开始时，此人却直接失踪了，有人传言他已经被暗杀，也有人说他逃去了国外。  
Thor能查到的并不多，只知道那位作家在未成名时曾用过的一个地址的房产在Loki名下，若继续调查下去会让Loki陷入险境，Thor便及时停了下来，他相信等到他们的关系更近一步，Loki会亲口把这些事情告诉他。

TBC.


End file.
